1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to a pivoting apparatus, and more particularly to a pivoting apparatus for mating a power supply with a riser card.
2. Description of Background
Typically the electronic assemblies of an electronic enclosure are mated via a straight on or linear motions. Electronic components such as power supplies and riser cards are examples of components that comprise these electronic assemblies, and are mated via straight on or linear motions. One drawback of this type of mating is the requirement of complete part removal of, for example, the power supply, when access to the power supply or riser card to which it is mated is desired for procedures such as part maintenance. Another drawback for the power supply is that power is fed through a single linear connection, which limits connector size and power distribution on the mating board.